Gas turbine engines include an inlet, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust. The exhaust includes an exhaust collector that diffuses exhaust gases and directs the exhaust gases into an exhaust stack system.
U.S. patent application publication No. 2009/0320496 to L. Faulder is directed to an apparatus configured to diffuse a flow of bleed air. The apparatus having an inlet collar configured to receive the flow of bleed air in a direction substantially along a longitudinal axis of the apparatus. The apparatus further having an end wall longitudinally spaced apart from the inlet collar and configured to block the flow of bleed air in a direction substantially along the longitudinal axis. The apparatus also having a first diffuser wall spaced concentrically relative to a second diffuser wall, each of the first and second diffuser walls positioned between the inlet collar and the end wall and including a plurality of perforations configured to permit the flow of bleed air to exit the apparatus at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.